The Anti-Mews
The Anti-Mews are a team of Mews created by some unknown elemental being of great power, solely for the purpose of bringing misery and destruction to the human world. Each Anti-Mew has a theme that defines their powers, which they use to promote chaos and misery. They mostly work in the night, as they are some sort of shadowy, elemental beings and seem to prefer the dark. Nobody knows where they came from, but it became clear that they were an unstoppable threat, only one that could be cautioned against. :The Anti-Mews either prey and feed off of humans or destroy the world around them, though the former is most common. While each Anti-Mew does carry out their purpose of destruction, they do take interest in the human world and feel suffering, anguish and despair. It is unknown why they do what they do, even by them. Mew Toxica Mew Lovelorn Fairy Mew Aquatic Nightstorm :Mew Aquatic Nightstorm is an Anti-Mew who controls both the sea '''and '''dreams. She has no weapon, using only her hands. With them, she can create and control water, from smaller quantities even to large bodies. However, the larger the body of water, the more energy she must put into controlling it. In some instances, she is able to control any water present in living things, though the connection is not always as strong and as such she cannot control people for very long. :Mew Aquatic Nightstorm also feeds on the dreams of others. She especially prefers to feed off of dreams of children, though it is not known why this is. It is possible because they are far more vivid and colorful, thus more alluring to her. She hovers over the children whose dreams she intends to consume, and when she is done, the child is left with horrendous nightmares. These visions and nightmares persist for a long while, sometimes for a few months, other times for the rest of their lives. Her feeding can essentially "plant" a negative seed in children that can severely damage their mentality over time. :Mew Aquatic Nightstorm is also known to be like a siren, singing eerily and entrancing anyone who hears her songs in the night. Should anyone approach her, they will meet a watery demise, as she typically will sing around bodies of water to lure people out. Since she is mostly water-based, the Anti-Mew is weak to heat.. She is also one of the few of the group that is actually weak to light sources like daylight or other lights that expose her fully. Mew Ignis :Mew Ignis is a child-like Anti-Mew who can create fire and manipulate people's emotions like Mew Lovelorn Fairy. Unlike her teammate's manipulation of love and adoration, Mew Ignis can provoke irate or wrathful emotions in others. She can cause people to argue or become violent, though fire is her primary power of preference. :She does not have a weapon, instead conjuring and controlling fire like her aquatic and poisonous teammates do with their respective elements. And like Mew Toxica, Mew Ignis is unfortunately very curious, especially because she is the youngest member of the group. Mew Ignis often strays into things she should not, and though she is powerful, she is still a "child" who does not always know how to react to certain situations and thus can still be susceptible to danger. Because of this, the other Anti-Mews often have to keep an eye on her to assure she causes trouble rather than gets into it. :Mew Ignis has the tendency to also hang around human children, especially those who don't know better. Though she has a vile purpose, she does not treat children badly. Much like Mew Toxica, she finds humans interesting. Though she does not mean harm to them, because she is not able to properly control herself and is easily excited, she often ends up hurting and even killing the children she tries to befriend. Mew Ignis does not have a sense of right and wrong, and simply finds this to be more inconvenient than horrifying. She will typically move onto another child in hopes that they will want to play with her. Mew Ghostly Giver :Mew Ghostly Giver was created along with the other Anti-Mews, meant to suck the life out of all living things. She had originally gone along with all the other Anti-Mews as their leader. However, she soon became disgusted having to constantly see the terror in everyone’s eyes as the life was sucked out of them. She eventually found out that not only could she take life away, she could even return it and fill things with newfound life. :So, she decided to stop taking people’s lives and instead help the humans.The other Anti-Mews, of course, became very angry with her and fought against her. Regardless, she continued to fight for the humans and return life and happiness to those who had been victims of the other Anti-Mews. While she had started as their leader, she soon became their enemy. :When she gives or takes life away from others, she breathes into them a sort of white, ghostly mist. If she’s taking life away, she inhales the mist from the thing she’s trying to take life from. Mew Ghostly Giver does not have a weapon. She uses brute force and can animate things or people to fight for her. :The only Anti-Mew that Mew Ghostly Giver was close to reaching out to was Mew Toxica, whom she had on several occasions convinced to let a human or living thing live. However, Mew Toxica remains on the other Anti-Mew’s sides, fearing death if she were to betray them. Of the rest of her group, however, she is the only one who willingly will meet with her ex-leader. Notes *Originally, these Mews had their animal parts, but I decided to remove them for this site because I felt that there wasn’t exactly a reason for them to have had those features. As such, I had to rename two of them. Mew Toxica was originally Mew Toxic Kitten, and Mew Ignis was originally Mew Blazing Gibbon. *The gallery below is of the old versions of this team, which were color-overs I did long ago. The images in the main content are 2019 redraws! Mew Toxic Kitten V2.jpg|Formerly Mew Toxic Kitten Mew Lovelorn Fairy V2.jpg Mew Aquatic Nightstorm V2.jpg Mew Blazing Gibbon V2.jpg|Formerly Mew Blazing Gibbon Mew Ghostly Giver V2.jpg Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Teams Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Mews with Other Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Green Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Elements Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: Emotions Category:Weapon Users: Psychic